The money
The money When an man is offered 500,000 dollars,This results in a series of kidnappings,Murders and drugs.However,An woman caught up is kidnapped.Her sister and her boyfreind are getting tortured.Their family who is the lowest gang family are getting murdered.All this for greed for money. Plot Grace is waiting on her new client so she can sell her car to him.The man is Jim.When Jim arrives,Grace is a bit suspicous as her car is pink.When they are driving,Jim turns the car around the other way and drives to an abandoed warehouse.Grace manages to make the car flip over and gets out.However an group of men chases her and kidnap her.Grace then wakes up tied to an chair. Meanwhile,An man named Harry is the father of Grace and is waiting on his 500,000 dollars.The doorbell rings and Harry answers it just to get shot in the head by an man named Frank.Frank then looks at the computer and learns Grace's sister Katie is with her boyfreind Brian at the cinema.He go's there with an group of people.They burst in and kill Brian and put Katie back in the house. The leader of the kidnapping,Andy,Says that they nead to finish of the walter family once and for all as that it could get powerful.Andy then slaps Grace and takes an photo of her.He is going to phone her gay freind Toni and his guard Tommy so that they will give him money. They recive the picture and they decide that all of them should meet up in the island near the city.Hpwever,Jim has an change of heart and sneaks Grace away.Andy sees this and shoots Jim in the ear befour sticking an knife right into his throat.He then chases Grace through out the warehouse.Grace go's into hideing just befour getting knocked out by Harry and his sister Lauren. Toni and Tommy wait on the others.They are planning to give them 500,000 so that they could get Grace back.However,Tommy finds an dead Katie lying on her back and learns it is an trap.They all start to shoot at them and Toni is injured and Tommy dies. Grace sees this and cries.She learns that they are all going to steel the money in Toni's clubs.They smash in the club and take evreyong inside hostage.Grace is waiting outside in a car with Lauren.Grace then finds the car keys and she jags it right into Lauren.Lauren screams in pain and trys to kill Grace.Grace kicks her right in the face and runs out. However the others burst out and take Grace hostage again.This time they are going to the bank.Grace is showen as an hostage and the others get their money.Harry wants Grace dead as she injured Lauren.However,Andy says she is an icon so that they can get their money. Grace then phones her boyfreind Ross as he is an leader of an gang.The gand raid the mansion they are in and an shootout occurs.Grace then has an sword fight with Lauren and Grace is just saved by Ross.Ross then shoots down Lauren and she falls over the balcony.Then Harry comes in and shoots Ross and chases Grace.Grace runs into an room and finds Tomi lying on the floor stabbed. Grace barricades the doors and says she knows an way out of their.She shoves an bookcase over and finds an path which leads to an cave.Toni then dies from his injuires and his last words that his gay partner Manny is behind it all. We then see flashblacks befour this happened.When Grace and Katie were at Toni's house,Manny is seen on a computer looking at his emails.One says that thye should kidnap Grace,Katie or Toni so they can get the money.They put in Grace as she was the unlikely one to not belive anything. Grace then sees Manny with an gun.Grace says it is over and that Manny should let her stay alive and hhe won't be a kiler.However,He shoots her in the leg and says it is not easy as that,Grace grabs an knife and stabs him in the leg and gets ab chases from him. Grace tells him to get away.Grace then gets to to the cave and learns there is noway out.She then hides in an cuboard and learns this is an safe room when this sort of happens.Manny then climbs through the vents and jumbs down onto Grace who manages to get bacl to the vents and a chases occurs.Grace screams it is over and gets to an smokeing room and finds an bottle of wiskey. She puts it all over the place and Manny sees that is happening.Grace then says to Manny that she loves him just when the mansion blows up.We then see Grace getting carried away into an ambulance.It is unknowen how she escaped til she remembers.She was knocked out while the fire was evreywhere.However,Manny's ghost saved her as she said she loved him.